1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to imaging, and, more particularly, to an imaging apparatus having scan lid sensing.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging apparatus in the form of a scanner is used to generate a digital representation of a document being scanned. Such a document may include any of a variety of media types, such as paper, card stock, etc., and may be regular (e.g., rectangular) or irregular in shape, and on which there is formed, for example, text, graphics or a picture, e.g., a photo, or a combination thereof. In one application of a scanner, known in the art as “True Copy”, a pre-scan of the target document (e.g., original) is performed at reduced resolution to determine its content type and color qualities. The print/scan settings then are adjusted based on that determination, the document is rescanned at an optimal resolution, and then the rescanned image is printed.
Typically, the target document is pre-scanned from the bottom of the page up, which eliminates the need to return the scan bar to the top of the page before final scanning begins. This requires that the scanner park the scan bar at a position at the bottom of the page. However, typically, the scanner calibrates to a home position at the top of the page, and thus may lose positional accuracy by the time the scan bar reaches the bottom of the page.